Deceptions
by l3rainy
Summary: Blossom almost marries Brick, only to discover how far the boys would go to deceive the Powerpuffs. When she simply said 'I don't' to the groom, she did not expect the man to attempt her murder. As the RRB are hauled off to jail, Brick threatens Blossom. Four years later, the Mayor has been murdered. "You shouldn't cross a Rowdyruff, babe." What else are Brick's plots?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

NOTE: This story used to be called 'False Remnants.' I changed it to Deceptions since I thought the title fit better. (:

RATING: T for** language**,** situations**, and **violence**.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Giggling at the muscular arms wrapped around her, Beatrice attempted to push her husband away.

"Nate, no," the redhead squealed as Beatrice's skinny arms were held captive by Nate. Floppy chestnut hair fell in front of the playful young woman's caramel eyes.

Hot breath tickled his wife's ear as Nate murmured, "What were you doing next to the attic door, Bea?"

Fluffy white clouds the nervous girl concentrated on as she avoided the question. If his wife gazed into the man's eyes, she would have seen the depths of panic hidden in cerulean. Instead, Beatrice noticed impatience and demand beneath his merely curious tone. Pinned against the lush green grass, her husband's paranoia became aware of what the neighbors must be thinking. From their front yard garden's floor, Nate picked his wife up to bring her back into their home.

"Careful of the baby," reminded Beatrice softly, her innocent voice embedding thorns of guilt in Nate's brain. The young woman took notice of her husband's silence. Such calculating of words as he locked their bright red door.

Eyes narrowed, and one arm locked around his wife's waist, the obsessed man repeated his question with urgency.

"Nothing honey, I just was looking for you," she smiled brightly, before leaning in to kiss her husband's pursed lips. Only the buzz of their air-conditioning sounded as response to Beatrice's assurance. Nate fidgeted disturbingly in the cool living room. His wife gingerly peeked down at shaking fists before averting her eyes.

Heart hammering against his chest, the overwrought man demanded, "Are you distracting me?" 'Everything will shatter if red finds out. She must not know. She must not know. She must not know,' Nate chanted to himself. "Did you open the door babe?"

How he growled out his question had Beatrice petrified. Why was her sweet husband interrogating her? 'Babe' the nickname seemed new as well- far too rowdy for Nate.

"No, I was about to but…" the flustered young woman trailed off, her breath now coming in hitches.

Noticing his quivering wife, Nate's paranoia melted. Although Beatrice's obsession for justice corrupted her, the core of red had always been saccharine sweet. Obsession stripped from the young woman, leaving only acceptance and love for him. Despite the hum of air-conditioning, Nate heard his phone ring abruptly from the kitchen tale upstairs. Methodically, he kissed his wife's cheek and released her. "Just remembered I have a business call babe, we will talk later," the thrilled man sang with a wink.

"Babe," Questioned Beatrice with a frown. Actually, the apprehensive young woman questioned his nickname and the sudden change in personality. Whom was her husband calling?

Ah, right. 'Nate' did not use the word babe. "My pretty little Bea, you have no reason to be worried. I love you," he spoke solemnly, hugging his wife tightly for a brief moment. Now that was only the type of monologue Nate would say- the fag.

"Okay, 'babe' I love you too," Giggled the satisfied young woman, relieved her husband was spouting poetry again. By way of reward, she pecked the adorable man's lips.

While her intentions were sweet, the agitated male desired nothing else than pinning his naive wife against the wall and kissing her into oblivion. Instead, he pecked her lips back before rushing up the stairs.

Beatrice beamed, fizzing with glee and delight at her silly husband. Then she hurried off to discover the underlying lies within the attic.

Meanwhile, Nate had a deceitful conversation with his brother.

"I know you hate being called when you're playing house bro, but it's time," spoke a husky male voice through the man's glossy phone.

Almost collapsing from shock, the man in disbelief just listened to static for a couple of moments. Then Nate's brother's loud voice rumbling out, "Brick, are you their?"


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

NOTE: Let me know what you think so far, and if my genres are about right. (:

I was not sure if Deceptions would be considered more horror-orientated or suspenseful.

RATING: T for** language**,** situations**, and **violence**.

* * *

Violent splatters of red mangled the night's black and white hues. Screeches of agony sounded from her lover, ceased only by the sickening crunch of bones. Heart slamming against her rib cage, the petrified woman hid behind a bloody pillar outside of Townsville Hall. Eyes tightly shut, she thought of the Powerpuff Hotline in the Mayor's office. Regardless of the pistol tucked inside her bra, the weapon was useless against the monster. Somehow, Sarah had to reach the hotline. Eventually, the sadistic man would leave. With shaking hands, she prayed and begged to God, hoping the Mayor's killer did not see her. Fearful green eyes widened as the man reached into a pocket of his leather jacket. Sarah immersed as he tediously unwound a mass of ribbon, before laying a bright red bow on the Mayor's chest. Then, he flew off in a dark streak of red, leaving Ms. Bellum alone in the wreckage of chaos and gore. This was when Sarah fully comprehended what happened, and went insane.

* * *

Blossom listened intently, with notepad in hand, as the hysterical woman brokenly described her night of horror. Nearby Buttercup hauled away a swarm of paparazzi, their only condolence beseeching Ms. Bellum for an interview. Crouching down, Bubbles interrogated any furry animals who may have witnessed the murder.

"Mam, we know this might sound crude given the circumstances, however can you please reiterate the events in a more-" the pink puff paused, desperately grasping for any word that would not offend someone who had just witnessed a murder, she drew a blank. Wails from the curly-haired woman shocked her into continuing- "comprehensible manner? If we want to find who assassinated the Mayor it is essential that we gather as much information as possible, regardless of how trivial."

At that moment, everything collapsed on the panic-stricken redhead. "How- how dare you! Act like this is just any crime scene, act like you don't know me! How can you be so cold about this?" The frenzied woman accused as she managed to grab a tendril of orange from Blossom. Sarah's red talons grasped and twisted the hair from her position on the ground, as if using the pink puff's hair as a life preserver.

Completely irked, Buttercup shot hot red lasers at the press, and the vermin scattered. Glancing at her sister, she saw Ms. Bellum screeching at Blossom. Really? In a flash of neon green, the furious puff erupted at the curly-haired woman. "Listen here 'Bellum, we understand you've gone through a lot 'n all but that gives you no excuse to start screaming at leader girl over here, 'yah dig," Buttercup growled out, inches away from the woman's face.

Blossom scowled at her sister's outburst. Nose wrinkling, the young woman lectured, "Buttercup, never behave in such a vulgar manner when dealing with a closed investigation. I demand that you, formally, apologize to Ms. Bellum on how you have wronged her by bringing up the contents of this case."

Livid, the hotheaded woman screeched at her sister for reprimanding her, when she had been just trying to assist leader girl. "'Bringing up the contents of this case'" Buttercup 'air-quoted,' "that's what you call it when someone fucking 'offs the Mayor?"

Meanwhile, Bubbles ignored the sibling-rivalry and continued chattering with a bunny. After all, hostility did not help. Look at what violence left the Mayor for, dead. Absolutely a cynical thought, but the young woman was in a horrid mood.

Rose eyes bore into peridot. "Do refrain from acting utterly ill-mannered and please curve your profanities. Stop acting like an adolescent, using vulgar language, and questioning my authority," Blossom ordered, her fists clenched in tiny balls emitting pink light. Before Buttercup could protest, the pink puff looked down at Ms. Bellum still on the floor. She gave a weak smile towards the woman before expressing her regret on behalf of Buttercup. "I apologize regarding my sister's behavior. We realize how serious of a case this is, yet it has affected us all in many different ways- for Buttercup, not in the most suitable fashion."

Arms crossed in defiance, the green puff scoffed. "Is it our fault someone slaughters the Mayor? No! Is it our fault we have 'ta deal with this because everyone else doesn't want to? No! Is it our fault Townsville still hasn't gotten off its lazy ass and actually do some then sides flip a shit and call us? HELL NO!" Still panting from her rant, Buttercup paced circles around the mangled body. Afterwards, she did the most horrid thing anyone could ever do at such a tragic scene. In a blast of green, she swung her leg out and kicked the dismembered carcass, causing remnants to fly in all directions. Lifting her foot away from the puddle of limbs and blood, a mixture of nausea and rage marred the temperamental woman's face. "I AM OUT OF HERE!" She roared, and then zipped off in a flash.

Feeling helpless against the situation, Blossom began to concoct in her head some type of apology, until her eyes locked on a red bow; lying around the heap of gore, and an exact replica of the pink puffs. Instantly, her heart sped up and her breath hitched. No. Memories she had attempted to keep locked up flooded her brain, one in particular making the woman's blood run cold.

Sprawled out on the blood-splattered floor, the deranged woman continued to wail. Another thought crossed Sarah's mind, and she smiled deliriously.

During Buttercup's fit, Bubbles headed over towards Blossom. Noticing now the deranged gleam in Ms. Bellum's eyes, the blue puff whispered quietly in her sister's ear, "Um, Blossom? I think Ms. Bellum needs to go to the hospital. We shouldn't allow her back to her house." With no form of response, the blonde tugged on her sister's arm.

Awaking from her spiral of memories, the pink puff mumbled, "I guess," shifting her eyes towards the now cackling woman.

Sarah's laughter abruptly ended as she crawled towards the mangled body. "I loved you so, so, so much." She teetered with the severed head held in her hands. Staining her scarlet business suit as she rolled in the thick, red liquid before hissing out, "you left me."

The remaining Powerpuff Girls exchanged a look of bewilderment, astounded at just how close the Mayor and his secretary were.

Blood matted in Sarah's hair as she rubbed cheeks with the Mayor's head, before murmuring in the most subdued tone, "I want to join you."

With that completely insane sentence stated, both puffs sprung into action as the bullet sounded. Blossom lifted the limp body up, as Bubbles urgently searched for a heartbeat.

"Anything Bubbles," Questioned the young woman frantically.

"Nothing, she- she- she… is gone," Sobbed the blue puff, her mascara smearing as more tears fell.

"Who knew Ms. Bellum carried a gun?" Wondered Blossom bitterly, fingering the pistol in her hand.

After seeing her sister smash the gun against the cement, the blonde asked one question lingering in her mind, "And who would have thought she loved the Mayor, so much that she would commit suicide?" Bubbles sighed, drying tears from her aquamarine colored eyes.

"The universe is full of so many mysteries Bubs; I am just so confused on who would murder the Mayor in such a brutal manner. Politics is dangerous however… maybe it's just some acrimonious bastard who didn't want the mayor elected again." This was a lie, and she despised herself for it. However, the pink puff needed to do research. Simply because the bloody red bow made her paranoid did not mean she should jump to conclusions, especially when the possible truth would affect her sweet sister so much. Shame tore inside the guilt-ridden young woman, causing her to weep. Sniffling, Blossom attempted to pull herself together- for Bubbles' sake. Closing her eyes, she counted to three. One, the deceit locked itself far inside the pink puff. Two, Brick's name would never be uttered from her quivering lips. Three, Ms. Bellum's suicide deeply affected her. Fluttering watery eyes open, she turned to face her sister.

Aquamarine eyes went wide at the swear word used by her sister. Bubbles knew that this just showed how beat Blossom was, how awful she felt. Never would she have guessed her sister cried over a lie. "Leader girl, will everything be all right? You sound so confused and sad, which is not you. Most cases don't affect you this badly." Consoling her sister, she rubbed soothing circles in Blossom's back before hugging her.

The pink puff glanced towards Bubbles; her eyes appeared worn and bloodshot. Exhaling deeply, she turned away from the corpse. "Honestly? I don't know. I have no idea. The only thing I know is something terrible is coming Bubbles." This much she could say for certain, her blonde sister needed to prepare- they all did.

"What about the body?" Voice shaking, the blue puff wondered.

Sighing, Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose. They did need to clean up- not just the body but the blood, severed head, and scatters of limbs and flesh. Of course, the bow as well, no one could see that. "I will take care of it. Go home Bubbles."

"But…" The young woman protested; she would not leave her sister alone to put everything under quarantine and clean the mess up.

"Now," Insisted the redhead. Noticing her sister's hesitation, she added, "I will call a crew to help with clean up, I'll be fine Bubbles." Another lie- even if this was to be on the news, she had to dispose of the bow by herself. No one else could be trusted.

Lighting up the pitch-black sky with a light blue streak, Bubbles went back to their home. As soon as the blue puff left, the young woman erupted into hysterics. Using her lighter, she stumbled towards the bow and burned it. Then, she reached into her bra and lit a cigarette. Little compared to the other lies she has told her sister's recently, but the addiction towards nicotine and the escape that came with it was unfathomable. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, Blossom then proceeded to burn Sarah Bellum's body.


End file.
